Starry Night
by AngelWolf1994
Summary: It was going to be the best vacation Celina was looking forward to! Spending time with her father and sis she hardly gets to see till one day she found a necklace while fishing. Then her whole world change drastically after rescuing a bat now she must help her new friends and make new allies from the upcoming war that would surely destroy everything. Is one vacay too much to ask?


After so long I'm trying to get my writing groove back I finally made a Silverwing Fanfic. The Silverwing fanfiction I've read and loved was Kaldorei-Sowa (a.k.a. Ashley) 'Twilight Night' and Lilgirmmapple (Anna) 'Gone Batty' and 'Gone Batty 2' and their stories are really amazing and inspired me, but the last thing I want is to copy cat them... I do **NOT** want that. So I'm making **MY** version hopefully it's good enough. I just hope this story is okay after all of this time with life and everything, please leave a comment and let me know.

Also I need to think of a new name of the story and a better picture title.. Also new chapter names if there too weird and stupid...

And one last thing... Don't like? **DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING THIS OR LEAVING A REPLY!**

Thank You and Enjoy! 3

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Vacation to Canada is all I ever wanted!**

 *****Celina's POV*****

"Celina! Did you pack your Swiss army knife set?"

"Yeah its in my bag."

I put my clothes in my large purple duffle bag before I pulled it up and set it on my bed still open. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my box full of my own Swiss army knifes set and toss it over to my bag landing a direct hit on top of my clothes. I turn to look at myself in the mirror and grabbing my hair brush, grabbing hold of my long natural silver hair and brush it down to smooth out any tangles left in my hair before I looked at myself in the mirror brushing my bangs out, I have stunning silver eyes, pale ivory skin, curved figure, I was wearing a light green long sleeve v neck shirt, long slight baggy jeans with a black belt with multiple metal holes on it holding it up.

My name is Celina Fairbrook in case you are wondering I'm going camping with my sister Samara and our dad in Canada thanks to our dad winning a trip at his work, even thou the season is at the end of October, our dad checked the weather over there and learned it will still be warm for at least several days, Mom pretty much give the okay I could go with them scents I hardly ever seen my sister and my Dad anymore she even called the high school that I would be gone for at least a while.

Oh...and one more thing to tell you in case you haven't figured out yet both my parents are divorced...

They sometimes argue about mom's work and shit but the fight they had was huge and me and my sister pretty much don't know what it was and probably never will. Back then we finished with Middle School and were staying at our friends house and when we came back we noticed our Dad was packing Sam's clothes and his, we even noticed he and Mom won't even look at each other let alone talk we try to talk to the two but nothing we said would change their minds then my Dad took my Samara and parted ways, apparently he had custody over Sam and Mom had custody over me.

Sad I know but its okay though, I still keep contact with my Dad who lives in Oregon thanks to my twin sister who I am very close to. Anyway my dad send me a airplane passport and a ticket to Canada I was really excited when I saw them in my mail and letter.

After I was done getting ready I put the hair brush in my bag, zipped it up, I picked it up and grabbed my other two duffle bags beside it and my purse before I walked out my room and closed the door behind me and walked upstairs. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen there I was greeted by my mother, she had Bob cut dark red hair, she's pretty much in her 40's and very slim, she had light tan skin, hazel grey eyes, white shirt with a blue jean jacket on top of it, black pants and dark brown slip on shoes. She was fixing some grab and go food while she looked over at me.

"Celina did you make sure you packed everything?" My Mom asked me checking her purse for keys. "Did you get your passport and your ticket?"

"Yeah mom I made sure." I rolled my eyes while I walked over to the front door and set my stuff down and stretch my back a bit. "Its in my purse as always."

"And you packed you're self some warmer clothes, warmer blankets, your winter jacket?" My mother called out to me. Okay this was getting annoying. "And your survival book your Uncle gave you? Did you remember packed you're-"

"Yes Mom!" I cut her off a bit aggregate and walked back to the kitchen to grab a packet Oreo Pop Tart to eat and a bottle of Apple Juice out of the fridge. "I have everything! Jesus I made sure, okay!?" Don't get me wrong I love my Mom a lot but good God she can be over protected by me when she wants to be. I heard my mom sigh softly and felt her hand on my shoulder turning me around to meet her grey eyes on my silver ones after I took a drink out of the fridge from our size comparison she and I was about 5 foot or so if you don't count wearing the shoes I was at least taller then her by two inches or whatever.

"Honey... I'm just so worried about you." She said softly to me. "This is your first time you'll be out of the country and into someplace different. I just want to make sure your safe and prepared okay?"

I smiled at my mom and set my food down on the counter. "Mom I'm only going to be gone two weeks, its not like I'm moving out. Believe me I'll be back before you know it. Plus Dad and Sam are going to be their so no big deal." She softly smiled at me and quickly pulled me into a hug which took me by surprise but I returned it anyway we stayed that way for a couple of minutes till I noticed the clock across the kitchen and see that it is 7:24 am. "Uh mom... My plane leaves in 30 minutes..."

"What?" She glanced at the clock and immediately panic. "Get your shoes on, were going to be late!" Mom immediately let go of me and quickly packed my lunch while I grabbed my slip on black n purple tennis shoes, and my jeans jacket on, my pop tart and drink before stuffing them in my purse grabbing it and the three duffle bags before rushing out to the door and headed to the 2017 Audi A4, I put the bags in the trunk and closed it before I got in. My Mom got out and locked the house door behind her before she walked over to the car getting to the driver side, putting the seat belt on, she started the car and drove down the road.

"Celina are you sure you have your passports?" Mom asked as she handed to me my lunch box while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah it's in my purse." I opened my purse to show her the tickets before putting it back and took out my 'Breakfast' started to eating while I looked out the window. "You already asked me that."

"Okay just checking." Mom said as she slightly speed up to try and reached the airport before we miss it. It was really quite in the car me and mom didn't really talk scents she is keeping her eyes on the road quickly I got board I took out my cell phone out of my purse, also my purple headphones with stereo cat ears on it, and play my music Mystery Skulls songs while we drove on passing some buildings of Alexandria, Louisiana.

Moments later we arrived at Alexandria Airports and Mom quickly picked a parking spot close to the airport building of course she got honked and yelled by some taxi guy who wanted that spot seconds later but knowing Mom she could care less and ignore him while she helped me get my bags out of the trunk.

The guy looked like he REALLY wanted to get out if it wasn't for two police officer who watched the whole scene from their post standing beside of the building doors and one of them was really nice enough to helped us carrying one of my bags while the other opened the doors for us and gone back to his post.

When we went to the passport control we asked if we missed my flight, I was particularly thanking God when he said we made it on time, Mom and I put my duffle bags on the baggage thing and the police officer went back to his post after giving my bag back, I was happy that I can keep my purse. I turned my Mom and smiled softly before I give her as she hugs me back.

"I'm gonna miss you baby." My Mom softly spoke pulling away from her seeing a small smile on her face.

"I'll miss you too Mom. I love you." I giving her a small smile back at her before I picked up my bags and started to head to the entrance where my plane is. I turn to look at my Mom and called out to her. "I'll call you when I get there!" The last reply she gave me was waving back at me before I went down the hallway. Of course when I reached the plane I had to go through, I don't know, at least thousands of seats and roles of people at first i didn't know where to go if it wasn't for one of those airplane assistance helpers (or whatever you call them) I wouldn't know the first class is. When we finally got there, their where like at least a dozen or what first class seats and like 4 or 6 people on different seats away from each other, the guy showed me to my seat, if you where on of them first class planes you'd imagination how awesome it was.

There was a comfy looking chair, a memory foam bed with a soft pillow and thick white blanket as well with a seat belt on it just in case something happens, a window beside it, a small table to ether eat or put your laptop on, a small wide flat screen TV with a DVD player, remote control, a headphone hanging beside the chair which of course the wire was connected to the TV, a USB plug on beside the TV to ether charge my phone or something there was even a slid in door in case I want some privacy which of course I will.

I put my purse down on the bed as I sat down on the chair and put my dear belt on. I thanked the men before he left, I knew it would takes time for the plane to take off I slide the door closed and locking it before I pulled and put on my own headphones and my cellphone played one of my soundtrack picking the Lindsay Stirling songs, a while later I felt the plane took off and then into the skies.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After the plane ride I grabbed my purse and walked through the roles of chairs, hallway and out to the next airport building. I got lost almost four freaking times till I finally got down the baggage and waited for my bags to come through.

"Celina!" I immediately turn to where the voice was and smiled wide at who was coming at me.

Samara ran to me and gulp me in her infamous bear hugs but I was happily return the hug. Samara was slightly shorter than me and had Ginger hair in a high pony tail, cream color skin, curved figure like me, light yellow sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. She pulled away from me her brown/grey hazel eyes meeting my silver ones her smile brightened. "Oh my God look at you! You look great! How have you been?"

"I've been better Sammy, you look great yourself. It's good to see you again."

"You too." We hugged one last time. "This is gonna be so much fun!" I noticed our dad walking over to us with a smile on his face as soon as he saw me. He was about 6'4, he had short brown hair with a couple of greys in a Military cut style, a goatee and a mustache, he was around in his 40's as well, ivory skin, he was slightly muscular, has brown eyes,a blue lumber jack with a few buttons loss showing a white t' shirt underneath and the sleeves rolled up, brown pants with a black belt on it and brown boots hiking boots.

"Hey sweetheart." My Dad said his arms open wide waiting for me to hug him. I moved away from my sister and into my dad's embrace.

"I missed you dad.." I said softly looking up at him giving him a smile.

"I missed you too, it's great seeing you again Celina." My Dad said as he noticed my bags had arrived on the bagged coaster thing and he walked over to it and grabbed them. Carrying two on his back and two for each hand.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun with you here!" Samara said putting an arm around my shoulders smiling at me. "Theirs soo much to do here! I wish you where here yesterday. Dad and I already picked the spot where we camp ." Samara said while we followed our dad to his truck, 2016 brown Ford.

"Tomorrow before we go to our spot we're stopping by the wildlife center to see an old friend of mine, Joe Willis." Dad said as we got in his truck and he put my stuff in the trunk. "He said he has something to show to you girls."

"What is it?" Sam asked opening the door on the right side of the truck letting me in the first. Dad chuckled as he got to the driver side.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a smile as he and my sister got in and closed the doors.

"Boo! Your no fun!

I chuckled as we put our seat belts on as Dad started the truck. "I like to be surprise then rather to be spoiled. Unlike you." I muttered the last part but my sister heard me.

"You Guys Suck! " Sam snapped making me and dad laugh as we were out of the parking lot and into the road. It felt really good talking to my sister. It didn't felt the same when ever we video chat or call each other. After a while of driving and sight seeing of the town and the landscapes until we stopped by a new declination.

"Girls we're here." Dad said while I looked out the front of the truck and see our temporary log cabin, it looked like of of them fancy modern log cabin that you can buy thousands dollars. Surrounded by miles of trees and brush for a more privacy. Dad parked the truck on the driveway before we got out and Samara went to the back of the truck to get my bags only to grabbed the heaviest bag among the three.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" Samara tried to lifted the bag out of the truck only for the bag to almost drag her down to the ground. I went over to her help her but Dad beat me to it and picked it up for her "What did you pack in there, your whole room?" She looked at me with a raised brow while dusting the dirt off her pants.

"You know how Mom is..." I grabbed one of the bags and slung it over my shoulder. "She wanted me to be prepared. So she packed most of the stuff for me."

"How is your mother anyway Celina?" Dad looked at me grabbing another bag feeling the wight before hanging it to Samara and grabbed another bag. I looked at Dad and I could feel from one look in his eyes that he still cares about her sometimes Sam tells me during our emails and phone calls she spotted Dad from time to time looking at Mom's picture and phone number like an attempt to try and talk to her but he'd immediately hang up and walk into a different room to do something.

"She's fine and doing well, she got promoted." I put an attempt to put a smile on my face slinging a bag over my shoulder. He softly smiled before he turned and walked over to the house fishing the keys out of his pocket Samara looked at me with a small frown and we followed dad. When we got in to the house the place was absolutely beautiful!

The walls of the house still held the classic log cabin design, there was a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall in the living room, dark blue couch, love seat, and rocking chair with a black wood coffee table in a middle, a few other furniture here and there along with paintings and a large window beside the door we just came in. There was kitchen with some fancy modern look to it, most of the cabinet has a black wood much like the coffee table, a dining room on the left side of the kitchen, a large sliding window door which leads to the outside deck, a couple hallways here and there that lead to different rooms. There was also a hallway stairs that I presume was where me and Sam's bedrooms are.

"Oh my word..." I said in awe taking in a good look at the place.

"That's what I said when I got here." Sam said with a wide smile on her face before she frowned and looked at the room. "Not so sure about the furniture thou..."

We noticed Dad was taking off his shoes before he walked on the white carpet in his socks, we did the same thing and followed Dad up to the stairs, after passing couple of doors Dad stopped to the third door and opened it to revile my room it was pretty bare save with a unmade memory foam mattress bed with couple bare pillows on it and seats and the blanket folded neatly on the bed. A black wood nightstand with a small lamp and a TV remote for the large flat screen that's across the room in front of my bed hanging against the wall. A double door closet, a private bathroom and a dresser with a mirror on it. Dad set the bags by my bed while I sat my bag beside them and my purse down by the nightstand and lie down on my bed.

"Alright Celina, is that everything?" Dad asked me as he stretch his back and Samara set the other bags down.

"Yeah I believe so."

He nodded. "Tomorrow I'll help you what to pick for the camping grounds so that way you don't have to carry this much stuff." He explained pointing my bags before turned and call out to us when he left my room. "I'm gonna go and make supper."

"Okay dad!" I called out before laid my head down. "I can't believe we're staying here." I said with a smile on my face then my sister sat beside me.

"Yeah. Too bad we're only staying here for a two weeks." She then laid beside me. "Hopefully we make this a fun week."

"Hopefully? I know it will be!" I smiled before I set up and started to dig through my purse to find my phone and charger while I do this I starting a conversation to pass the time. "So how are things going for you at your school?"

"Eh.. Same old same old.. Except Johnny and Martha finally broke up." Samara explained shrugging with a smirk on her faces.

"The 'Perfect Power Couple' you keep telling me about?" I raised a brow in surprise at this.

"Not anymore their not." Sam snickered. "That's one good thing my friends don't have to worry about this year's High-school Prom."

"I kinda like to know how that happen."

From what my Sam tells me Johnny and Martha goes to my sister's high-school after our parents got divorce and we were separation. My God where they a pain in the ass to everyone.. She tells me all about them in our phone calls and emails that Johnny was the high-school's star football team and Martha was the head cheerleader they where in the so called 'popular group' teens (yeah those types), as far as Sam knew when she moved there, these two give people, plus their friends, like to give hell when they feel like it. Picking on other teens like giving the nerds or other teens a hard time or the girls who either ain't near pretty enough or chubby looking, whatever they just don't care! It was enough for me and my sister to hate them.

Of course when Sam got to their school she was Martha next target, but my sister showed them a thing or two not to mess with her as soon as they start to block her against Samara's locker and started to trash talk her and Samara... Lets just say that a couple brushes and a punch to the ribs for Martha was Sam's way of saying back of before she got month detention. Johnny was pretty much pissed when he heard what happened to his girlfriend and he ended up with a black eye when consulting Sam... That earned her another month of detention and a mouth full yell from Mom when Dad called her one time and told her what happened. After that event they left my sister alone.

At first glance Samara may be not much and seemingly harmless but she can make you think twice when she gets cornered not to mentioned half the people in the school looked up to her like some kind of ideal now.

Sam turned to me before she began to explain. "You're not gonna believe it but there's this new girl from Virginia in my school, I think her name was Kelly or something I don't know I haven't personally met her yet, anyway I heard she caught Johnny's eye. But she's one of those smart and geeky gales."

"Your kidding me right?" I raised a brow at her skeptically. "From what you've told me Johnny would never be interested with someone like that."

"Hey would I lie to you?." She raised her handed in defense. I just have her a annoyed look.

"Multiple times and half of those you pulled pranks on me..."

She didn't say anything for a minute before she continued clap her hands together. "Anyway I only seen her a couple of times in the hallway or breakfast and lunch she's really pretty. Pretty black hair, black eyes, glasses, classic school outfit, anyway from what I heard the rumors has it that Johnny was seen with her and tried to talk to her couple of times but she always stayed quite turned and walk away from him."

"What did Martha think of this?" I asked.

"Oh geez she was pissed from what I heard."

"Tch. Topical drama queens..." I rolled my eyes at this. If there is one thing I hate in life its drama.

"I know right?" Samara agreed with me before she continued. "She tried to go up to her, you know the classic talk trash she does right? At lunch time she just about came to the table where that new girl was and guess who Johnny stopped her." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Seriously?

"Yeah! Everyone in the cafeteria the two the argument and Bla bla bla." Sam whirled her hands trying to quicken the story. "And the next thing I know Johnny flat out told her to he's breaking up with her!"

I looked at her in surprise. "For real?"

"Yeah for real. Oh how I wish you could see the look on Martha's face." Samara snickered at the memory. "She ran off crying with her little minions following her."

"I guess she deserved that." I slightly chuckled at this.

"Oh no doubt about that. Finally Karma got back at her!" She suddenly has this look on her face like she just realized something. "Say... Speaking about Prom, have you found a fella yet?" I looked at her in surprise but I turn away from her look and laid back down on the bed.

"No. And I don't think I wanna go this year."

"What why not?" Sam asked rather surprise.

"I just don't see the point of going." I let out a soft sigh.

"Are you for real right now? Celina going to high-school prom is like the important part to your teenage life." She explained sounding rather surprise about my answer. "Plus there is only one year of high school!"

"Why are we even talking about this?" I leaned up giving her a raised brow look.

"Oh come on Celina.."

"Samara! Get down here!" Our dad called making Samara looked out my door way before she sighed and got up.

"To be continued." Sam said before got up and left my room.

I let a sighed of frustration before I decided to make my bed. While I make my bed I already figured why my Samara asked me those questions, before our parents divorce Sam use to try getting me into blind dates during middle school, that dork even hacked my Facebook account twice just to find my 'perfect type' that couple of my friends I chat with.

Truthfully I'm not interested to date or be with anyone. Not after that incident on my first year in middle school.

Samara may be a pain sometimes and gets on my nerves but she has always been my rock when I was in trouble and was always there when I needed her the most, even though when I needed my own space most of the time. But I am grateful to have a sister like her, till the separation.

Unlike my sister I wasn't much tough like her, I was mostly wallflower at school and didn't have many friends. I can hold my own but there where times where I can't stand my ground and reached my breaking point. I was mostly picked through out my childhood and still do because of how strange my hair and eyes looked to them. Apparently my dad's side was born with silver hair and silver eyes like mine, the last known relative to have silver hair and eyes was my great grandmother before she died of cancer at age 52. My Dad even named me after her.

I was only able to make a few friends but they always would move to another place or try be with the 'cool kids' and ignore me leaving me alone, but somehow I've manage to make new friends till officially I truly made my forever friends.

After I set my now covered pillow down on my newly made bed I went to my bags and got my pajamas out, a black tank top and blue shorts, before I could change into them I heard my Dad call me telling me that the food was ready. As I made my way the hallway I smiled smelling one of my favorite food, cheesy tuna pasta. After me, my sister and our Dad eat and talked we noticed that it was starting to get dark and Dad thought that we should get some rest for tomorrow. I went to my room got in the shower, brushed my teeth and hair before I finally put my pajamas on. Before I gone to bed I picked up my cellphone and called my Mom. I'm pretty sure it was late over there but if I didn't call her she'd call me herself late or not.

I waited for a minute till I heard someone picked up.

 _"Celina?"_ I heard my Mom asked making me smile glad that at I have good signal.

"Hey Mom I made it."

 _"Oh thanks for letting me know sweety."_ I could hear my Mom smiled on the other line sounding relief.

"I would've called earlier but I've got distracted.."

 _"Oh no sweetheart I figured you should spend time with your father and your sister. How are they?"_

"Their okay. Dad's gonna help me pack some stuff to bring for the campsite tomorrow." I said then I heard my Mom sighed softly making me raised a brow when I noticed she didn't reply right away. "Mom? You okay?"

 _"Yes Celina I just... have a ruff day at work."_ She said softly. Somehow I feel like she's not telling the truth but before I could asked something else she cut me off. _"Call me sometime okay?"_

"Uh.. Yeah Mom.."

 _"I love you sweetheart."_ She hang up as soon as she said those words, and right before I could say anything, making me turn my phone off and set it on the night stand and plug in the charger again before I pulled the bed seats off and cover up in it. I sighed softly staring out the window seeing twilight overcoming the sky making me frown a bit. I only have few weeks to spend some time with my Dad and Samara and after the vacation is over only God knows how long till the next time I see them. I let out a sigh. _'I wish and hope Mom and Dad would talk again... And soon.'_ After that thought sleep took over.

* * *

 _I hope that's okay so far please leave a nice comment._

 _And please if my story title suck and the chapters please let me know and help me pick a better name and stuff! Also a better picture.._


End file.
